


In Plain Sight

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Tobin meets Alex and Christen when they start to tutor her. Alex and Christen become interested in Tobin, who is missing the signs. After being let down a few times they move on... or do they? College AU





	

Tobin groaned as Lauren paced back and forth in front of her bed. 

“You are failing Tobin! They’ll kick you off the team if you fail!”

“I know Chen.”

“Then why aren’t you doing something about it?”

“Because I don’t understand any of this stuff. It’s hard and confusing…”

“Why haven’t you asked for help?” Lauren asked, sitting down next to her best friend and putting a hand on her knee. She knew yelling at Tobin wasn’t going to do anything. She had to get through to her another way and that way was compassion. She knew Tobin struggled, math was none of their strong suits but English? Tobin really should have that down by now.

“I don’t need help.”

“Tobin, you need help,” Lauren said and stood up, “come on, you need to meet some friends of mine.” 

Lauren grabbed Tobin’s arm and tugged her up to her feet. Tobin groaned and followed Lauren out of the room. Lauren had to practically drag Tobin across campus, pulling her away from everyone that stopped her.

“You could let me talk to—”

“No, your grades need to come first, Tobin! We need you on the team come the post-season games.”

“But Che—”

“No Tobin,” Lauren spun on her heels, facing Tobin, “you flunk out and your dreams are all over, don’t you get that? You won’t play pro, you won’t get drafted, you won’t stay in the national team pool! So no world cup, no Olympics, no nothing.”

“Lauren…”

“Tobin, I’m serious. I want you there with us.” 

“Fine…” 

“Good, now walk faster. I know you can.” Lauren wasn’t giving Tobin another moment to think before she started her way down the sidewalk. Tobin groaned but followed her. Once they got to a building Tobin looked up.

“The library?” 

“Yes, it’s a place you can study.”

“I know that,” Tobin huffed and Lauren glared at her.

“Follow.”

“Yes mom,” Tobin smirked and Lauren smacked the back of her head. 

“I will call your mom.”

“Right… sorry.”

“Lauren, you don’t work today,” a young woman with tan skin and dark hair said as she looked up toward them. There was a boy sitting in front of her, working on some sort of homework.

“I don’t but my friend, Tobin here,” Lauren pushed Tobin forward, “needs some help.”

“Well, she’s just in time. Joe is about done and then I’ll be free. What’s she looking for?”

“Honestly, besides Math and English, I’m not sure.”

“I’m sure Kell wouldn’t mind working with her.”

“What else are you struggling with?”

“Well I failed my last history exam, so math, English, history… possibly communications.”

“What class aren’t you failing?” A smaller freckled woman walked up, plopping down in the chair next to the tan woman, taking a bite out of an apple before offering it up to her friend who shook her head.

“My class on kicking your ass.”

“Tobin!” Lauren scolded and Tobin sighed. 

“I just haven't had the best luck this semester.” Tobin sat down in the chair next to Joe. He looked like he was working on some sort of chemistry homework. 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place, Tobin. I’m Christen, I cover most of the sciences, Kelley here is math, Alex over there is English and somewhere around here is Ash, who does a good mix of classes but can help you with communications for sure. All we ask is you actually put an effort in and we can help you.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Why don’t we attempt to set up a schedule so you have a set time when you’ll be studying with us. Trust me it helps to get you in here. Hey Lex, come help us figure out a schedule for Tobin here?” Christen called across the room and the younger woman’s head popped up. 

“Two seconds.” 

“Alex is one of the most organized of us, but she’s also very tough, so be careful around her.”

“Ash will tell you she can help with math, she’s lying,” Kelley added and nudged shoulders with Tobin. “Poor girl has no idea she does Diff E.Q. all wrong.”

“Diff E what?” Tobin asked confused.

“Oh man, Differential Equations! It’s seriously the best cla—”

“Ignore her, she’s a math nerd. What math are you in?” Christen asked, pulling out a fresh piece of paper to take notes on.

“Algebra, the basic one… like 53? I think.”

“Oh, you’re in pre,” Kelley said, a little shocked, “Ash might be able to help you with that, but I can handle that too.”

“What about your history class?”

“History of the fall of the roman empire.”

“Tested out of the rise of it?” Christen joked and Tobin smiled.

“Something like that.”

“Alright, well you seem to be in good hands, Tobin. I’m gonna head out, double date and all.”

“Tell Jrue and Amy I said hi.”

“You and Adam really need to work through this thing.”

“There is no working through being a Barca fan,” Tobin smirked and Lauren rolled her eyes, walking out.

“Barca fan? Barca fans rock,” a girl said, sitting down, “Alex Morgan, you’re go-to for English needs.” She reached a hand out which Tobin took giving it a shake and her a smile. 

“Nice to meet you, but you’re wrong. Arsenal fans are the best.”

“Oh god no, not another Arsenal fan. I thought we put a sign on the door saying no Arsenal fans and no Argentina fans either.” 

“It doesn’t work when our boss is both of those things Alex,” Kelley said as Alex laughed. 

“I should get to know your boss then,” Tobin joked and Kelley shook her head.

“No way man, Jill’s great but so…”

“Jill’s pretty boring.

“And old, let’s not forget old,” Kelley added and Alex pinched her arm.

“Rude much?”

“Truth much?”

“Woah girls, you’re both pretty,” Tobin said, trying to break them up.

“Woah, yeah no. I’m taken.”

“Don’t think about it Heath,” Ashlyn Harris said as she walked up. Making a show of pulling a chair over, she pulled Kelley into her lap. “She’s taken.”

“So this is the Kelley?” Tobin questioned, raising an eyebrow prompting Ash to tilt Kelley’s face up for a kiss. “I see, now all I have to do is meet this Hope of yours then, huh?” 

“Shut up! You’ve met Hope?” Ashlyn glared at Tobin who threw her hands up.

“How do you two even know each other?” Alex questioned.

“Tobin and I were both on the grounds crew at the Country Club down the road.”

“I miss that job,” Tobin said, leaning forward on her elbows and sighing. 

“You only miss it cause they didn’t care if we played 1v1 on the driving range after hours.”

“It was peaceful,” Tobin said and groaned, “I liked taking care of the grass and trees and being outside…”

“She’s weird, you were right,” Kelley said and Ash pinched her side. 

“Guys, we should figure out Tobin’s schedule for her,” Christen said and Ash nodded as they all pulled out their own papers with their times. The four worked quickly comparing and find good slots for Tobin to come in and get extra help, before turning and presenting a timetable to her.

“How’s that look?” Alex asked as Tobin looked it over. 

“My only complaint is that normally on Thursdays”—she pointed to a shaded box in the early afternoon— “I take that time to go get a few shots in.”

“That’s ok bud, I’ll meet you on the field and help you out there,” Ash said.

“That’s my slot Ash,” Christen deadpanned and Ash shrugged. 

“Or Christen can.”

“Would you... do that for me?” Tobin asked.

“Define shots…”

“Soccer, I play for the school’s team.”

“Don’t go light Tobs. Tobin here plays for the USA development league too,” Ash explained and Tobin glared at her.

“Woah, Hope tried getting into that,” Kelley said and Tobin nodded. 

“Yeah.” she rubbed the back of her neck. “It’s nothing special.”

“Sure it’s not, not like we all didn’t tr—” Alex said but stopped when Christen shot her a look.

“You guys play?” 

“Not in college anymore, we focused on our studies instead,” Kelley explained.

“Why not?” Tobin asked slightly confused.

“There’s no league here, we’d have to stop after college anyway,” Alex explained.

“What about Europe?” Tobin pointed out.

“We never would’ve been good enough.” Kelley sighed. 

“Can’t think like that man,” Tobin said, shaking her head, “we have open practices, you guys should come.”

“We’ll see,” Alex said. 

“Speaking of, I have to head out to mine. I’ll see...”—Tobin looked down at the paper before smiling at Christen—“you, at the field, tomorrow.” Tobin grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

“You never told us she was hot.” Kelley smacked Ash’s arm.

“Sorry, but I thought, you know, considering you’re my girlfrie—”

“I would’ve set Alex or Christen up…”

“What?” Both Alex and Christen said, shocked.

“Don’t act like she isn’t both your types.”

“No, no. Not going there Kells,” Alex said, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Kelley whined.

“My shift’s over.”

“Great, you pissed her off,” Christen said.

“Well, go un-piss her off,” Kelley grumbled and Christen got up to chase after Alex. When she caught up to Alex she was a bit surprised that the woman had stopped walking away.

“Hey, you ok?” Christen asked, putting a hand on Alex’s back. The woman shook her head.

“It’s bullshit, you know? That Kelley does that… tries to pit us against each other.”

“Well, we do have the same taste,” Christen teased. Alex just sighed, dropping her head to Christen’s shoulder. Christen wrapped an arm around her, holding her close. “Don’t listen to her, she just likes bothering you.”

“Well, she’s too good at it,” Alex huffed and Christen kissed the top of her head.

“I know but hey, no matter what you’ll always be friends.”

“You’re right.” Alex sighed, then chuckled. “She  _ was _ hot.”

“She was.”

x-x-x

Lauren shook her head as Tobin walked into the party, the younger woman’s head up high like she owned the place. She walked right up to Lauren, leaning against the wall. 

“Didn’t think you’d come.”

“I said I’d be here.”

“Still, sometimes you don’t show up.”

“Oh I do, but you don’t show up till hours after me.” 

“Yeah, you go to bed early,” Tobin teased and Lauren rolled her eyes, “so, no Jrue?”

“He’s helping Adam, they’re on their way.”

“Hey, Chen.”

“Tobs?”

“Thanks for making me get help for classes.”

“No problem Tobs, is it helping?”

“I’m not sure yet but I’m not as worried anymore.”

“Good.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn’t help but see you from across the room and I can’t let a pretty girl like you not have a dance,” a guy said, interrupting Tobin and Lauren’s conversation.

“Yeah Lauren, go for it,” Tobin chuckled.

“Actually, Tobin, I was asking you. I wouldn’t disrespect Lauren and Jrue like that.” The man smiled and Tobin raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“Yeah, I could dance.” Tobin took his hand in hers, allowing him to pull her out into the living room. Lauren chuckled, shaking her head as she watched her best friend dance with one of Jrue’s friends.

“That dog!” Amy laughed as she walked up beside Lauren, handing her a water, “I don’t think I’ll ever understand her.”

“She doesn’t discriminate,” Lauren said and Amy nodded. Their best friend was the ‘player’ of their small group, but they didn’t mind. Tobin was Tobin to them. 

“Who is that with Tobin?” Christen asked as she walked in with Ash and Alex.

“That would be John, he’s pretty nice.”

“Tobin’s taken?” Alex asked a bit hurt.

“Tobin’s never taken,” Amy answered, watching the younger woman’s face light up a little bit more.

“Be careful you two… you guys are friends, we wouldn’t want a player like Tobin to come between that,” Lauren warned. Alex and Christen looked at each other before nodding.

“We know,” they replied before walking out to join Tobin who more than willingly switched partners to dance with them.

“What I wouldn’t do to be in Tobin’s shoes right now.” Ash smirked.

“Oh? Tell me,” Hope said sharply and Ash turned to face her and Kelley. Hope walked up to the younger woman and Ash tangled her hand into Hope’s hair, pulling her down into a kiss. 

“I’m going home with you anyways, so it’s not like it matters.” Ash smirked against the older woman’s lips.

“That’s damn right.” 

“Hey now,” Kelley said, pinching Hope’s side.

“And you too kid, you too.”

“Carli!” Hope shouted as she walked away from her girlfriends, over to her best friend.

“This is going to be a long night,” Ash said as she watched Tobin allow the guy to tilt her head back and kiss her, leaving Alex and Christen slightly deflated. “You want to tell them or should I?” she asked as she walked up to Hope, kissing the back of her neck.

“I’ll tell them.”

“Tell who what?” Alex asked as she walked back up with Christen.

“John… John is my ex,” Hope said before taking a drink from her beer. “Back before Ash and I… well John and I had Tobin... “

“For fucks sake Hope,” Ash groaned. “Hope and John had more than their fair share of fun with Tobin gracing their bed a few years back,” Ash explained and Christen looked at Alex.

“Let’s go home,” Christen said grabbing a bottle of vodka on her way out, Alex close behind her.

x-x-x

Christen sighed as she looked up at the clock, it was nearly noon. She’d have to get up and head out to the soccer field soon. 

“Lex, get up.”

“Shut up, Chris,” Alex groaned as she grabbed her pillow, burying her face in it. They’d ended up staying at the party far too late last night before coming home and drinking even more, all while talking about the tan midfielder. They had agreed to both try and gain the attention of her, and whoever was successful, the other would back off. No hurt feelings... hopefully.

“Alex, we promised Tobin.”

“I know but…” Alex trailed off, her stomach flipping.

“Are you going to be sick?”

“No…” Alex gasped out but ran to the bathroom anyways. Christen sighed shaking her head as she fell back onto Alex’s bed, today was going to be horrible.

“If you hurry, we can get coffee,” Christen tried and Alex’s head peeked out from the bathroom door.

“Lindsey’s coffee?”

“No Tarbucks. Of course Lindsey’s! You think I’d try to cure a hangover with anything but?” Christen asked laughing and Alex sluggishly walked back into the bedroom.

“Ok, let’s go.” They slowly made their way down the road to the coffee shop, walking into the softly lit shop.

“Oh, you two look like hell,” Lindsey said.

“We feel like it,” Christen replied as Lindsey started their order, “how are you?”

“I am fucking great.” Lindsey grinned and Alex looked up at her, studying her for a moment.

“You got laid.” It was a statement more than a question and Lindsey’s grin spread even wider.

“My date went great last night… she’s still asleep upstairs.”

“Oh, my god! You put out on the first date?” Christen asked, shocked at her friend.

“Oh hell no. We came back and talked till like two am. She fell asleep, so I let her stay.” Lindsey smiled, handing their coffees over.

“I expect the dirty details later missy.” Alex pointed at her and Lindsey nodded. 

They finally got to the field only about ten minutes late, to find Tobin jumping up and down, warming up.

“I lied, I hate her.” Alex grumbled as they walked up.

“Heath!” Christen shouted and Tobin turned to them, grinning ear to ear, “how are you not hungover?”

“Easy. Always drink two glasses of water for every drink,” Tobin explained while stretching out.

“Could’ve shared that yesterday,” Alex snapped and Tobin chuckled.

“Sorry. Figured such smart ones like you two would know this by now.”

“We missed that class apparently,” Christen said, yawning, “so, where do you want to start?”

“I have a Chem test tomorrow.”

“Alright, we’ll start there.”

“I’m going to be so helpful today,” Alex groaned, “why did you wake me up?”

“Because three of us make for better soccer… just shut up and play Morgan,” Christen said and Alex rolled her eyes.

x-x-x

Hope walked side by side with Carli, the two exchanging their stories from the night before at the party when Carli elbowed her.

“Isn’t that Tobin?” Carli asked, nodding towards the field.

“Looks like it.”

“Who is she working with?”

“That’s gotta be Christen and Alex. They’re helping her with her classes. Apparently, Tobin is failing out.”

“Great job, Tobs,” Carli huffed with a roll of her eyes.

“At least she’s getting help, thanks to Lauren.”

“God Lauren watches out for that kid way too much. She’s gonna break her own heart when Tobin disappoints her again.”

“I’m not so sure about that. Tobin might not have the best head on her but she’s got the mind for the game for sure.”

“Yeah, but she’s not going to get far if she keeps up the way she is.”

“Want to join them?”

“Hope, really?”

“I mean it Car. We can help them.”

“Fine but you owe me.”

“I’ll pay for your crappy salad for the evening.”

“Fine,” Carli said as they walked to the edge of the field.

“Heath! Want two more?” Hope shouted, drawing Tobin’s attention. 

“Sure, you up for four v one?”

“I can take two rookies and two champs, sure.” Hope smirked as she headed toward the net.

“What are you three doing here anyway?” Carli asked.

“Tobin needed some help with a class so we’ve been asking her questions as she takes some shots on frame,” Christen explained. 

“How’s that going?” Carli asked, looking to Tobin.

“I know the periodic table now.” 

“Good, should’ve known it awhile ago, but good.”

“Car, leave her alone,” Hope warned again, “alright kids, let’s see what you got.”

After just under an hour of playing, Hope was worn out. She’d stopped nearly three dozen shots. When the last shot by Alex sailed past her head, she tossed her hands up and called it quits, laying down in the grass.

“You guys killed me,” Hope said as Carli laid down next to her.

“How many shots do you think those two skipped out on to send the ball to Tobs?”

“A lot… too many to count.”

“Kind of sickening. They fawned all over her with every shot.”

“They like her, don’t you remember meeting Ali.”

“I was totally different.”

“Sure, and you didn’t call me every night gushing about how wonderful she was.”

“Oh, like you were any better with Kelley and Ash.”

“Oh no, I was much worse, but at least I can admit it.”

“It’s so sad Toby doesn’t see it.”

“She’ll see it one day.”

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as she got her test back, another 60 marked across the top of her paper.

“I thought you were getting help?” Mal asked. Tobin glared at the high school Junior.

“I am! Alex and Christen have been helping me like every other day.”

“Are you studying when you aren’t with them?”

“No, why would I do that?”

“Oh god, Tobin. No wonder you are failing.” Mal groaned and Tobin stared at her incredulously as they packed up. “Be glad you got that instead of a 40 this time.”

“I have to pass Mal!”

“I know that. You know that too, but you aren’t applying yourself man. You understand this stuff by doing it. All day, every day.”

“I don't have the time for that.”

“Find the time, Tobin. You think I like it? I hate this shit more than you and I have six other classes to study for still.”

“Ew.” Tobin pouted and Mal shook her head.

“Just keep it up Tobin, and actually study by yourself for once.”

“How do I do that?” Tobin asked and Mal grabbed her book from her hands. 

“Ok, so our book has the even numbered answers in the back—”

“What! No one told me this.”

“Have you opened your book yet?”

“Yes!”

“Really?”

“Ok, it’s Christen’s copy that I’ve opened.”

“Ok, so do all the even problems in the chapter. That helps me.”

“I don’t ha—”

“Tobin! Just do it,” Mal ordered and shoved the book back into Tobin’s hands. “Enjoy the weekend Tobin.”

“Mal, you coming to the party?”

“Maybe, I haven't decided if I want to grace all you losers with my lovely face,” Mal joked as Tobin flipped her off. 

x-x-x

“You said she'll see it one day, but it's been two months now.” Carli smirked at Hope who rolled her eyes. 

“I didn’t think she was that dumb,” Hope replied as Tobin sat across from them.

“Who’s dumb?”

“No one.” Carli smiled. 

“You, dip shit.” Hope growled and Tobin looked at her, confused. “Alex and Christen you dumb sh—” Carli covered Hope’s mouth with a hand. 

“Shut up Hope.”

“What about them? Are they ok?”

“Hope was just about to say that you’re late,” Carli said and Tobin looked at her phone. 

“Oh shit, thanks, Hope.” Tobin got up and headed out and Hope glared at Carli.

“Why did you do that?”

“Because it’s not our place. Anyways, we have no idea what’s going on there. It’s been two months, they could’ve moved on.” Hope scoffed at Carli’s words.

“We’ll see at the party.”

x-x-x

Carli walked up to Hope, her hand in Ali’s. Hope raised an eyebrow when she saw Ali. 

“I thought you hated these things?”

“Ash promised it wouldn’t be too dumb this time.”

“Didn’t she promise that the time she accidently went through the window of the apartment?” Hope chuckled and Ali nodded.

“Don’t worry about her babe,” Carli said, leaning over to kiss Ali, who grinned into it. 

“I’ll try not to.”

“Your best friend sure gets into some weird trouble,” Carli laughed.

“Oh and like yours is any better? Don’t you remember picking her up a few years back when she got chased out of the house naked?”

“Ok, new topic,” Hope deadpanned and Carli chuckled.

“Who knew a pillowcase would make such a good looking dress?” 

“Carli, I swear.”

“What was that Hope? Didn’t hear you.” Ali smirked and Hope turned away, stalking across the room to where Ash and Kelley were dancing. She wedged herself between them, still glaring at Carli and Ali.

“I think we hurt her feelings,” Carli laughed into her cup.

“I didn’t know Hope had feelings.”

“Ok, that’s a little low Als,” Carli said and Ali shrugged. Ali didn’t mind Hope but wasn’t convinced she was actually looking out for Ash and Kelley, it naturally worried her.

“Oh look, here comes trouble,” Ali said and Carli turned to see Alex, Christen and Tobin walk in. 

“I wonder when Tobin will figure her own shit out.”

“Never babe, she’s not good at that stuff.” Ali chuckled, taking Carli’s hand in her own. “Come dance with me.” Ali dragged them over toward where Hope had gone and they joined their friends dancing. 

x-x-x

“Come on Chris, it’ll be fun,” Alex begged, pulling at Christen’s hand. 

“It’s just not my scene, Lex,” Christen said and Alex sat down next to her.

“What if I promise not to leave you the whole time? And the minute you’re done we’ll leave.”

“I don’t know Lex,” Christen said, looking down at her feet. She really didn’t like going to parties. It was a bit stressful for her. 

“Please… just for a little bit? Mal even said she’d be there.”

“Mal’s going? She’s underage.”

“Well, all the more reason for us to go!” Alex encouraged and Christen groaned.

“Alright, I guess.”

“Good, cause Tobin’s on her way over to pick us up.”

“Jerk.” 

“Come on, if we get ready quickly, we can stop by Lindsey’s and pick up some coffee,” Alex said, gaining Christen’s full attention. 

“Lindsey’s coffee?”

“Yes, now hurry.” Alex pulled Christen to her feet. Within ten minutes they were walking down the road with Tobin towards the coffee shop.

“How have you never had Lindsey’s coffee before?”

“I just never get to this side of campus much.”

“The soccer field is right next to it!” Alex accused and Tobin shrugged. 

“My friend, Allie, raves about it but I haven't made the time.”

“Well then, welcome to Lindsey’s,” Alex said, pulling the door open and stepping in only to find Lindsey a little preoccupied with someone sitting up on the counter. “Hey, loser face!” Alex shouted as Christen and Tobin couldn’t look up at the couple making out.

“Shit Alex,” Lindsey snapped, turning around.

“Harry?” the woman asked, looking over Lindsey’s shoulder.

“No, that’s Tobin!” Alex said, throwing her hands up. 

“Harry!” Tobin yelled and the two women ran at each other jumping into a hug. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Alex whispered to Lindsey who shook her head, watching the two.

“Christen, you have any idea?” Lindsey asked and Christen shook her head.

“Babe! This is my friend, Harry.”

“Guys, this is Allie.” Tobin grinned.

“Harry?” the three asked at once.

“Oh, it’s a thing.”

“Inside joke,” Tobin said. 

“What can I get you guys?” Lindsey asked, moving behind the counter, kissing Allie as she went.

“The normal for us. Tobin?”

“Whatever they are having.”

“They get two different orders,” Lindsey said, chuckling. Tobin looked like a deer in headlights.

“Harry will have my order babe. Trust me, you’ll like it.” Allie promised as Christen and Alex exchanged a look.

“Ok, so you must’ve been the date…” Alex said slowly and Allie nodded.

“I sure hope so.” Allie laughed and Lindsey nodded.

“That would be my girl right there.”

“No, you never said you were dating,” Tobin said, a little hurt.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up…” Allie admitted and Tobin turned to Lindsey.

“Fair warning, I’ll have to hurt you if you hurt her.”

“Oh, I never plan to. She’s pretty great.” Lindsey grinned and Allie walked back over to her, kissing her. Lindsey grinned into it, pulling Allie closer by her hips. She broke the kiss only to start a trail up her neck. “I could close early and we could take this somewhere more private.”

“I like the sound of that.” Allie grinned, dragging her hands through Lindsey’s hair. “Think we could fit into the bathroom?” she asked and Lindsey pulled back a little, confused.

“The… the bathroom?” Lindsey stuttered out. 

“Is it not clean enough?” 

“Well yeah, if you want but I was thinking my bed upstairs would be much more comfortable.”

“Oh well, I supposed that would work too.” Allie smiled kissing Lindsey once more.

“If you burn my coffee…” Christen warned pulling the couple from their bubble.

“Right.” Lindsey said, backing up. “Babe, turn the signs off?” she asked and Allie practically skipped her way around the store turning everything off.

“Thanks, Lindsey,” Christen said, taking her coffee. 

“Don’t ever get between her and her coffee, Harry, she might kill ya.” Lindsey winked and Tobin chuckled. 

“You guys going to the party?” Tobin asked, looking over at Allie.

“Not tonight Harry, next time!” she promised, “now out, I have plans.” She practically shoved them outside, locking the door behind them. The trio laughed as they made their way down the road to the party. 

“I had no idea Allie was dating coffee girl. Should’ve figured, she never shut up about her.” Tobin chuckled.

“Oh wow, she is blind.” Christen chuckled. 

“Oh looks like it’s pretty packed tonight,” Alex said as they came around the corner and saw the house. Walked in, they noticed their friends dancing, waving them over. 

“I’m going to get us drinks, you guys go ahead,” Tobin said and headed toward the kitchen. Alex and Christen walked over to the group. 

“Look at you!” Christen said to Ali who shrugged. 

“Hard to say no to Carli when she begs.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Hey, who is that?” Kelley asked walking up, a guy had an arm around Tobin, leaning into her. 

“Oh that, that’s Mark.” Ash nodded. “Tobin and him, they go way back,” she slurred slightly. 

“Hey guys, can Mark join us?” Tobin asked handing the drinks to Alex and Christen.

“Don’t see why not,” Hope said, eyeing Alex and Christen, who looked disappointed. The group danced and drank together till Kelley was the first to declare a break was needed so they dispersed a bit. Tobin and Mark went for refills while Alex and Christen stayed dancing, the alcohol fueling them. Alex pulled Christen closer by her hips, dropping their foreheads against one another. 

“Thanks for coming out tonight with me,” Alex said softly, Christen smiled, brushing the fly away hairs behind Alex’s ear. 

“I’m having fun, thanks for making me come out.” Alex smiled at her then leaned forward, connecting their lips. Christen returned the kiss fervently, feeling Alex pull her impossibly closer. 

“Holy shit,” Alex said as the kiss broke. 

“Yeah…” Christen said, before moving in for another kiss, burying a hand in Alex’s hair.

“Wanna go upstairs?” Alex asked and Christen debated it for a moment. She trusted that Alex wouldn’t take it too far. She wasn’t ready for that, or so she thought.

“Yeah,” Christen said, taking Alex’s hand in her own. They rushed upstairs to the first room with an open door. Once the door was shut Christen pushed Alex up against it, kissing her.

x-x-x

Tobin laughed as Mark poured another beer. He wrapped an arm around her tightly.

“What do you say we head upstairs… like old times?” he asked and Tobin thought it over for a moment before nodding. They headed toward the stairs, only to have Carli stop them.

“What are you doing?” she hissed.

“Um… going upstairs.”

“You really are stupid aren’t you?” Carli shook her head.

“What the hell Carli?”

“Those two have wasted so much time fawning over you, for this. You’re pathetic.” Carli growled dropping her arm. Tobin shook her head before turning back to Mark and heading upstairs. Mark kissed her, opening a door and pushing her inside. 

“What the hell!” Alex shouted, pulling the covers over her and someone else. Tobin pushed Mark back and he flipped the light on.

“Oh man, sorry,” he said, smirking as he noticed Christen in bed with Alex. “We picked the right room though.” 

“Get out, Mark,” Tobin said, pushing him out of the room and slamming the door. “Since when are you two together?” Tobin squeaked and Alex glared at her.

“Get out!” Alex yelled and Tobin opened the door, walking out. “You ok?” Alex asked looking down at Christen who was ghost white. Tobin stood on the other side of the door confused as to what had just transpired, when Carli’s words rang in her mind again. ‘Those two wasted so much time fawning over you.’ She wondered if the woman was talking about Alex and Christen. Tobin grabbed the door handle again, stepping back into the carefully. 

“Tobin get out!” Alex shouted again but Tobin shook her head.

“Do you like me?” Tobin asked and the two stared back at her, Christen looked nervous and downright terrified while Alex looked ready to kill someone. 

“Does this look like the time for thi—”

“Yes, we both liked you.” Christen cut Alex off and Tobin nodded. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Tobin… get out!” Alex snarled, “this isn’t the time.” 

“Right,” Tobin said, turning around and sneaking out of the room. Alex looked down at Christen, shaking her head. Christen smiled, pulling Alex down into a kiss. 

“Home?” Alex asked, pulling back. Christen nodded. Alex kissed her again before Christen stood up, finding her jeans on the floor and pulling them back on. Alex watched her for a moment before seeking out her own clothes. She walked over to Christen wrapping her arms around her, kissing her neck. 

“You ok?” Alex asked, kissing her shoulder, “you’ve been really quiet.”

“I’m ok,” Christen promised, tilting her head away from Alex, giving her easier access, “just a little shook up.” 

“Wasn’t expecting to be walked in on, huh?” Alex smirked, pulling Christen’ back against her. 

“Well, it wasn’t my first thought when we came up here.” Christen sighed, turning to kiss Alex. “Come on, let’s go home.” She grabbed her shirt from the floor, pulling it back on.

“We’re ok, right?” Alex asked, finding her own shirt to pull on.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t we be?” Christen asked helping Alex button the shirt up.

“I mean, Tobin walked in on us… so I understand if that upsets you. I get it, we both liked h—” Alex was cut off by Christen’s lips.

“I’m fine, Lex. Now please, let’s just go home.” She smiled, taking Alex’s hand in her own as they walked out of the room, Tobin nowhere in sight. 

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as she flopped down on Lauren’s bed, the woman glaring at her over her book.

“You know, I was working here.”

“I know… I’m just… ugh,” Tobin said, burying her face in the pillow. 

“What’s up?” Lauren sighed, setting her book down. She knew there was nothing else she could do to convince Tobin to leave her alone.

“Alex and Christen are…” Tobin paused. She didn’t know how to explain it. It really wasn't her place to tell anyone about Christen and Alex’s relationship status. 

“Tobin, I swear to god if you came here just to whine and not actually tell me why you are whining, I will drown you somehow.”

“I’ll tell you!” Tobin yelled, jumping up, then pouting, “I can’t tell you.” She sighed, sitting back down on the bed. 

“Murder, I’m warning you.” 

“Alex and Christen…” 

“Alex and Christen what?” Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Are… well… together.”

“Oh, well can’t say I didn’t see that coming.”

“What?” Tobin yelped and Lauren chuckled.

“Oh come on Tobin, you couldn’t see that they were fawning over you and they got sick of it. Now they found the next best thing, each other.”

“But…”

“Oh no, no buts. You messed up and let both of them get away from you, so this one is on you.”

“But Lauren! I didn’t know!” 

“That’s cause you, my friend, are stupid. Or blind. Probably both.”

“I want to win them back” Tobin declared, already running ideas through her head.

“Oh no. Do not do that to them.”

“Do what?”

“Try and break them up just to mess around with one of them for a few weeks and toss them out on their asses. I won’t allow it.”

“Allow it?” Tobin smirked and Lauren stood up, getting nose to nose with Tobin.

“Tobin… I will hurt you.”

“Right…”

“Go home Tobin.”

“Fine.” Tobin got up and hugged Lauren. “Thanks, Lauren.” 

“For threatening you?”

“Yes, exactly.” Tobin kissed the woman’s temple before practically skipping out of the room. Lauren laughed, shaking her head as she went.

x-x-x

Christen woke up, pulling Alex closer to her. She sighed before getting up. Heading over to her dresser, she looked back at the bed to see Alex staring at her.

“Hey,” Alex said softly and Christen smiled.

“Hey.”

“Where you going?”

“Work, you know that thing we do.”

“Right,” Alex smirked, laying back down. “I don’t go in till noon.”

“Well, you suck. Don’t forget you have class in two hours.”

“I won’t forget.” Christen smiled, leaning down to kiss her. 

“I’ll see you there,” she promised as she headed toward the door. 

“Hey,” Alex called after her, waiting till Christen turned back to look at her, “we’re good, right?”

“Yeah, we are.” 

“Good, I was worried.”

“Don’t be. I wasn’t going to just give up that quickly Alex. It’s not in my blood to do that.”

“Good, because I’d be sad if you did.” Alex grinned and Christen walked back over to her, kissing her once more. 

“How about tonight, we go on a real date?”

“I’d be honored.”

“Pick you up at six?”

“Make it half after and we have a date.” 

“See you then.”

“Not if I see you first.” Alex smirked as Christen walked out. Alex grinned, flopping back down on the bed. 

x-x-x

Tobin looked up as Christen walked through the door. She smiled at her before digging into her backpack.

“Hey Chris,” she said and Christen offered a soft smile, walking away, “wait.” Tobin jogged over, pulling bouquet of flowers. “About last nigh—”

“Tobin,” Christen turned around, putting a hand on Tobin’s chest, keeping her at bay. “Last night, don’t bring it up.”

“I got these for you,” Tobin said, showing the flowers off to Christen.

“Tobin...” Christen shook her head. “No, you can’t do this.” 

“Come on Chris, it’s an apology. I have some for Alex too.”

“Tobin, you don’t need to apologize.” Christen shook her head to turn away.

“But, I do.” Tobin moved to once again stand in front of Christen. “Just let me make it up to you guys.”

“Tobin,” Christen sighed, “please, just forget it.”

“I can’t do that. I was rude. More than rude, I mean I walked back into there knowing you and Alex were indisposed and—”

“Tobin.” Christen laughed, cheeks turning red. “Just relax. It’s ok.”

“But—”

“Nope, now go do work, because you need to pass.”

“I know,” Tobin said, sighing.

“So go.”

“Fine, but here.” Tobin handed the flowers to Christen. “Keep them, they are for you anyway.” 

“Thanks, Tobin.” Christen smiled, taking the flowers. She watched as Tobin went and sat across from Kelley who shook her head at them.

x-x-x

Hope looked over at Ash as she walked in with Ali, the two rapidly talking about some German soccer player.

“Hey babe,” Ash smiled, walking up to Hope, kissing her quickly as Ali greeted Carli.

“So, what have you heard?” Hope asked curious.

“About?” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Tobin, of course,” Carli said and Ali narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend.

“I thought we agreed to stay away from Tobin’s business.”

“I am! I’m just wondering how everyone else is feeling about what happened.”

“What exactly happened?” Ash asked, confused.

“Tobin walked in on Alex and Christen the other night, with none other than Mark,” Carli explained, and Ali smacked her arm.

“Stop! She doesn’t need you spreading her dirty laundry all over,” Ali accosted and Carli rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on, like you would’ve have told her in a few days anyway?” Carli asked.

“Oh, bad move Carli…” Hope hissed as Ali glared at Carli.

“And what exactly is that supposed to mean?” Ali asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“That you tell Ash everything! It’s not a bad thing but we all know not tell yo—” Hope smacked her hand over Carli’s mouth.

“Choose your next words very carefully, Lloyd.” Ash warned.

“I’m sorry,” Carli mumbled against Hope’s hand, the keeper’s finally pulling away, “what I should say is that I love you, but I thought you would have told her by now. She’s your best friend and she’s friends with Tobin.”

“Well, I figured since I’m also friends with Alex and Christen that I would let them tell her.” Ali clarified, still standing with her hands on her hips, none too pleased with her girlfriend at the moment.

“Ok, someone tell me what the hell happened?” Ash said, looking around the room.

“Well,” Kelley said, walking in, “Tobin, being Tobin, took Mark upstairs. Please don’t make me say why.” She narrowed her eyes at Ash. “They pushed into a room and there was innocent Christen and Alex, macking on one another like there is no tomorrow, and well, that is when it hit little Tobs just how much she’d screwed up and not tried to hook up with the hot specimen of our friends.” Kelley sighed, rolling her eyes. “Well, she decided after walking out that she was going to attempt to pursue them now.”

“Wait, so Alex and Christen are?”

“Together, sort of.” Kelley shook her head. “I don’t want to guess at what is going on between them. It’s not our place, so all of you should respect that.”

“But Kell,” Hope started and Kelley glared at her.

“Don’t Hope. They have had a hard enough time this semester. We don’t need to add to it.”

“What do you think Tobin’s going to do?” Ali asked, looking around the group.

“Knowing Tobs, she won't just give up,” Carli said and everyone nodded.

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she stared at her ceiling fan, watching the blades spin around and around. She rolled over, looking at her alarm clock, soccer practice was still three hours away. Finally giving up on waiting, she got out of bed, grabbed her ball and headed out toward the pitch so she could get some extra shots in. When she got there, she found Alex and Christen already there, warming up. Tobin walked up to them slowly.

“You guys care if I join you?” Tobin asked gaining their attention, they both looked at each other.

“Yeah, Tobs, come on.” Christen waved her over. Tobin jogged up, setting the ball down at her feet. “On one condition though,” Christen said and Tobin looked up.

“We heard you struggled a little bit with a quiz.”

“What? No, I aced it,” Tobin said, confused.

“Your history one? You got an 80, that is hardly acing it.” Alex smirked.

“Fine, let’s do some shots and questions.”

“Perfect.” Christen grinned sending a ball toward Alex. They started rattling off questions to Tobin who answered them perfectly each time.  When one of Tobin’s shots on frame bounced off and landed back at Christen’s feet she looked up to the older woman a little shocked.

“When have you ever missed?” she asked and Tobin laughed.

“Plenty of times, just not around you two.” Tobin smirked. “Ok well, maybe I’ve struck out once or twice.”

“Oh low blows now, Heath, low blows.” Alex narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“Hey no, don’t get me wrong I’m happy for you two. Just can’t believe I missed out.” Tobin smirked again and Christen kicked the ball at her head.

“Missed out? We flung ou—” Alex narrowed her eyes at Christen getting her to stop. 

“What?” Tobin asked, looking between the two.

“Nothing Tobs, now two more shots before we get kicked out and you actually practice.” 

x-x-x

Tobin groaned as her alarm went off. She reached over and smacked at it till it stopped. She had a lesson with both Alex and Christen at eight am today to get in some last minute cramming before her exam. She stretched out on the bed, trying to pop the sore joints into place as she went. Finally swinging her feet over the edge of the bed, she sighed as she hung her head low; this was far too early in her mind. Standing up, she hissed at the cold floor when an idea popped into her head. She rushed to get ready now, knowing she had even less time to get what she wanted to do done. 

Ten minutes later, Tobin strolled into the coffee shop and spotted a beaming Allie.

“Well look at you! I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face around here without being dragged in.” Allie hugged Tobin.

“Did Alex and Chris come in yet?”

“Nope.”

“Good, you know their orders right?”

“Hey babe, you know Chrislex’s order right?” Allie asked, snickering as Tobin gave her a look.

“Chrislex?” Tobin asked.

“I gave them a couple name! It’s cute!” she defended. Tobin just smirked, shaking her head.

“Yeah, I know their order, why?” Lindsey asked, walking over to them. She kissed Allie quickly before looking at Tobin.

“I want to order their drinks today… surprise them.”

“Oh? And what if they come in?”

“Extra twenty and you say something broke so they can’t have it?” Tobin asked pulling the cash out.

“You,” Lindsey grabbed the money. “Got yourself a deal.” She turned and went to make the order.

“So, things getting serious?” Allie asked and Tobin shrugged.

“I might’ve messed up.”

“Oh? How does the great Tobin mess up?”

“I walked in on them. Twice.”

“What the hell, Tobin?” Allie shouted and Tobin ducked her head. 

“I didn’t think about it… much… I just… well they were too good for me, you know?”

“Tobin,” Allie grabbed Tobin’s chin forcing her to look at her. “no one is too good for you.”

“Come on Allie, look at them, they are perfect. I’m just… me.”

“Tobin, you are perfect. Sure you might be a little out there sometimes but you are exactly who you are supposed to be.” Allie kissed Tobin’s forehead. 

“Thanks Al,” Tobin said softly as Lindsey set the coffees in front of her.

“Love you Tobs.”

“Love you too Harry,” Tobin said a smile finally appearing on her face. “Don’t forget Lindsey!”

“I won’t! Machine’s on the fritz, should’ve fixed it years ago.” She joked as Tobin headed out. 

“I’m making sure you hold true to your word, missy,” Allie said, Lindsey pulled her close by her hips.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What if I don’t?” Lindsey asked her lips barely brushing against Allie’s.

“I’ll find a way to get you back,” Allie husked out before Lindsey dipped just slightly lower kissing her.

“Well geez, we get breakfast and a show now, huh?” Alex smirked as she walked up to the counter, Christen stepping right up next to her. 

“Damn right,” Lindsey smirked, turning to them. “Bad news though, my machine is down so you guys can’t get anything coffee wise till my guy comes and fixes it.” 

“How long will that be?” Christen asked.

“Few hours.” Alex groaned.

“But I need coffee if I have to deal with Tobin this early.”

“Hey now! What’s wrong with my Toby?” Allie asked and Alex sighed, leaning into Christen.

“Your Toby… has run circles around us all week.”

“And she’s stressing us out.”

“How?” Allie scoffed.

“Well….” Christen looked down to Alex who nodded. “We’re sort of together now… and well, Tobin finally realized that we liked her and…”

“Oh…” Allie said and Christen nodded.

“Well, that is a problem.” Lindsey said and Allie looked at her. 

“Well, we’re going to be late,” Christen said, her and Alex headed toward the door.

“Hey… give Tobs a chance.” Allie shouted after them.

“Give Tobs a chance? You’re going to make shit so much worse for them.” Lindsey sighed and Allie kissed her.

“Not like Tobin hasn’t done the threesome thing before.” Allie grinned before running upstairs to Lindsey’s apartment.

“Images”—Lindsey scrubbed at her face—“I never, needed to see.”

x-x-x

Alex walked in, glaring down at the coffee cup in her hand.

“It’s that or nothing,” Christen said as Tobin looked up, making a face at the cup.

“Vending machine coffee?”

“Lindsey’s is dow—” Alex stopped when she saw the cups sitting in front of Tobin. 

“I got you guys… coffee.”

“How?” Christen asked, Alex just rushed by, taking her coffee in her hands, enjoying the aroma of the hot liquid as it wafted through the air.

“Figured it would be a nice way to say thanks,” Tobin said smiling.

“We were just there, the machine was down.”

“Oh… bad luck I guess.” Tobin shrugged as Christen narrowed her eyes at her, she’d get her answer sooner or later. For now she grabbed her own cup and thanked god that Lindsey had made her morning coffee perfectly and it was still hot. 

“Just enjoy,” Alex said and Christen rolled her eyes at the woman. 

“Alright, so what else should we cover before your exam?” Christen asked Tobin who looked down at her notes.

“Everything?”

x-x-x

Alex walked into her room returning from her last class of the day. She smiled when she spotted Christen nearly asleep, attempting to read, on her bed. Alex toed her shoes off, dropped her bag on top of them and crawled into the bed behind Christen. 

“Hey,” Christen yawned, “how’d your class go?”

“It went, y’know. Took notes, paid attention.” Alex smiled as Christen rolled onto her back, smiling softly up at Alex. 

“That’s good,” Christen said, leaning up and kissing Alex. “Long day?”

“Yeah it was.” Alex brushed Christen’s hair back, tucking it behind her ear. “At least Tobin got us our coffee.” She smirked and Christen narrowed her eyes at the woman.

“You don’t think something was up with that?”

“Oh, I have no doubt something went on there. You have to admit though, it was sweet of her.”

“It was.” Christen sighed.

“You really don’t like her, huh?” Alex asked, laying down and pulling Christen closer.

“It’s not that I don’t like her. I just don’t trust her all of a sudden.” Christen explained, letting Alex run a hand through her hair.

“It’s just Tobin, she’s harmless.”

“Is she Lex? Is she really? We both liked her. If we weren’t friends, we would’ve competed for her attention. I jus—” 

“Chris, it’ll be ok. We’re here aren’t we? Together?”

“Yeah.”

“And I didn’t go running after her when she walked in on us. Neither did you, so I’m not worried. You shouldn’t be either.” Alex smiled, kissing Christen. She pulled back slowly out of the kiss.

“But—” Alex kissed her again, effectively stopping her doubts.

“Come on,” Alex said softly and Christen chuckled, pulling her down into another kiss. 

“Fine,” Christen said cupping Alex’s cheek. “Fine,” she repeated, laying her head down on Alex’s chest. “Just… would it be horrible to include her in on whatever we’re exploring?” Christen asked, nervously playing with the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“Wait… what?”

“It’s not unheard of… just… what we’re doing is new and well, how hard would it be to include another new person in on this… thing we’ve got going on?” Christen mused and Alex paused, slightly shocked at the idea of the whole thing. 

“Are you asking to hook up with Tobin? As in all of us?”

“I mean, we both like her.”

“We do.”

“And we both like each other.”

“We do.” Alex nodded.

“And Tobin likes both of us.”

“She does?”

“We think she does.”

“We do!” Alex grinned.

“So you’re seeing the end unit right? Like  _ a _ squared plus  _ b _ squared equals  _ c _ squared but well a would be you and…” Christen trailed off.

“You used the wrong one, you don’t have enough coefficients. You should use the quadratic formula. Negative _b_ plus or minus the square root of _b_ squared minus four _a_ _c_ all over two _a_.” Alex explained and Christen laughed, kissing her.

“I guess you have a good point.”

“Now, all we have to do is figure out how much that  _ c _ affects us, we all know the pain in the ass it can be at times.” 

“Just don’t forget your signs this time.” 

“Once! I forget them once and fail a whole exa—” Alex practically yelled, Christen rolled over kissing her. 

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she walked up to Amy, who narrowed her eyes at her.

“Oh no, I’ve already given you plenty of advice in our lifetime, you don’t have any right to com—”

“Am I a jerk?” Tobin asked cutting her off and Amy sighed, sitting down, motioning for Tobin to sit next to her.

“No, you are one of the most caring people I know. You’re great on the field, you help others out all the time, you aren’t selfish out there or in school… but yeah, when it comes to relationships? Yeah, you’re a jerk.”

“Geez Amy… couldn’t be any nicer about it?”

“I’m tired of sugar coating stuff… for today at least. I had to deal with a little too much today.” Amy offered up a small smile to Tobin. “So you, Alex and Christen?” she asked and Tobin’s cheeks flared red.

“Yeah?” Tobin rubbed her neck. “I’m trying to figure out how to get back in their good graces.”

“Trust me Tobin, you don’t stay on people’s bad side for long. It’s just not a thing to dislike Tobin Heath; it’s like humanly impossible.” She smirked, ribbing Tobin. 

“Yeah, well I hope you’re right. I don’t want to screw anything up with them.”

“You won’t, or well you haven’t yet, so you’ll be fine.”

“Should I like… talk to them? Say if we try this… whatever this is that I’m in? Like all in? Not going to go messing around with other people and trying to hook up, it’s over.”

“Yeah, that’d be a good idea.” Amy nodded. “Just know that whatever happened in your past you can’t just let them ignore it, it’s a part of you. All of it.”

“Oh, that’s a lot to explain.” Amy laughed and nodded.

“Yeah it is, but everything on the table will be good.”

“Yeah it will.”

“And if worse comes to worst, well, then Lauren and I will try to help get you to pass the classes those two have been dragging you through.”

“I doubt I’ve learned much, they’re just too distracting.” Tobin smirked and Amy shoved her.

x-x-x

Tobin walked into the party of the week, spotting Hope as soon as she stepped in. She headed straight over to the woman. 

“I was not expecting to see you today.” Hope laughed ruffling Tobin’s hair. “Also, fuck you. Now I owe Pinoe twenty bucks.”

“Why?”

“Cause you showed your face tonight.”

“Ah, I’ll split it with you.” Tobin dug for her wallet but Hope put her hand over Tobin’s.

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t take the bet.”

“If you insist.” 

“I do. Now, what’s got you here?” Hope asked, leaning against the wall, Tobin mirroring her.

“Well, that’s a loaded question,” Tobin replied, watching as Christen and Alex walked from the kitchen to the living room, going right into joining others dancing.

“Loaded as in you don’t know who to bed first or?”

“How to bed both.” Tobin smirked. “Wait, no.” She shook her head. “Not ‘bed’…”

“Oh? Fuck! Heath is all grown up. I’ll give you a hint Tobs. Just use your words.” She smiled softly at her. “Now go get em tiger.” Hope shoved Tobin toward the two women. Tobin stumbled into someone else who helped her up.

“Woah easy there,” they said.

“Thanks,” Tobin said, brushing the guy’s shoulders. She turned back toward where Alex and Christen were still dancing, thankful they hadn't noticed her slip. 

“Hey,” Alex smiled at Tobin, “how are you?”

“Can I join?”

“Yeah,” Christen said, smiling and pulling Tobin closer to them. As they danced together, Tobin was careful to not to get too handsy with either of them. She tried not to let her mind wander but she wanted to figure out how to ask them what they thought of trying a multi-dating thing and she wasn’t sure of the wording yet. Her train of thought was derailed and she sharply inhaled when she saw Christen kissing Alex. When they broke apart, they noticed Tobin’s reds cheeks.

“You ok?” Christen asked and Tobin decided to go right in, head first.

“Not to sound like a perv… but can I join you? Not now, of course but… on a date?” Tobin asked, rubbing the back of her neck. “I mean like… would you two be willing to date? All three of us…” Alex and Christen looked at each other. This wasn’t something that came up before, they stared at each other.

“Tobs…” Alex said looking back at the woman. “This is new to us… and well yes we both liked you… we want to give this a shot.”

“Yeah…” Alex said and Tobin grinned.

“You guys wanna get outta here?” 

“Please.” Christen sighed and Tobin picked the woman’s shirt up from the floor, tossing it to her. 

“Come on, let’s blow this stupid place.” Tobin grinned, taking both of their hands and leading them out of the house. 

“Lindsey’s?” Alex offered and Tobin nodded. The three walked side by side to the shop, Tobin holding the door open for them.

“Hey, night owls,” Lindsey greeted from the counter. 

“Hey, our normal plus…” Christen looked over at Tobin.

“Whatever Allie made me last time?”

“Got you,” Lindsey said, pointing at Tobin who grinned and pointed back. Christen walked over to a table, sliding over so Alex could sit next to her, Tobin slid in across from them.

“So… I kind of wanted to talk to you guys before we jumped into anything,” Tobin said and the two nodded. “I have a history, as I’m sure you’ve heard. I want to make sure that it’s all on the table.”

“Ok, well,” Alex looked over at Christen then back at Tobin. “We’re listening.”

“Yes I hooked up with Hope and her boyfriend a few times. I have been with four other men in my life and about eight other women… I know it’s not the best record to have but I want it all out there. I don’t have feelings for any of them, any longer. I’ve been single for just about two years…” Tobin stopped when she noticed that the two were smiling at her. “Ok… what’s going on in those heads of yours?”

“Tobin… we don’t care,” Alex smiled. “We knew you had a history and that’s fine with us. The thing is we talked about it. We have a past too and well, you’ve proved you’re into us.” 

“Yeah,” Christen smiled. “We understood you from the start, Tobs… we still want you.”

“Well then…” Tobin grinned leaning back against the seat. “Good.”

“Awesome, then get to know each other over coffee!” interrupted Lindsey, “I also call maid of honor for one of you three when you get married.” Lindsey grinned as she set the cups of coffee in front of the women. “For now,” she dug her keys out of her pocket. “I have a hot date upstairs, so lock up when you leave.” She handed them to Tobin before leaving.

“So… where do we go from here?” Tobin asked looking across the table at the two women.

“First, we get you to pass this semester. I can’t take a dropout home to my family,” Christen said and Alex nodded.

“Perfect, then you’ll love to hear that I’m a straight A student right now.”

“I highly doubt there is anything straight about you Tobin.” Alex smirked around her cup.

“Guess you’re just going to have to find out then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear god this one took awhile to get done, (still took less than my hs au... so close yet so far) But I Hope you guys enjoy this one! Let me know!


End file.
